


Those Beautiful Lips of Yours

by nadristi



Category: Day6 (Band), K-pop
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jaebri, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, brian with mullet, jaek, remember us era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadristi/pseuds/nadristi
Summary: Brian wanna have a taste of Jae's lips.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> another fanfic of jhpian because i'm thirsty. i make "so cool" playing repeatedly on my playlist while writing this haha. i don't know, the vibe of the song is kinda fit with this fic.  
> anyway, hope you'll enjoy this one!

Not gonna lie but Brian always hated Jae from the first time they met. He's the one who snatched guitar position from him, also good at rapping. He took everything, even the title "sweet voice" from JYP. All of them made brian see Jae as a rival, and he meant that forever. 

But there's one thing Brian adores about Jae. His lips. This part of him always makes Brian distracted either when the concert, photoshoot, or any other show. Even when he talked to the older, he couldn't find his focus.  _ I should look at his eyes, but can't stop looking at his lips.  _

And Remember Us: Youth Part 2 is about to release. 

They come to photoshoot locations with bare faces, letting their stylists to make them up later. The concept about this album is giving off a 90 retro vibes, so their appearances are different, compared to the previous albums. Brian let his hair be modeled with a mullet, added with red and black barrett. His clothes make his image much more stunning. Even Wonpil, Dowoon, and Sungjin can’t stop admire it. 

"You look good with that hairstyle, Hyung!" The maknae line chirps, sounds so impressed. 

"Thank you." Brian replies with a shy smile. 

"I thought it's Jaehyung who would use a mullet." Sungjin joins in as he gulps his water. 

Wonpil shakes his head. "No, Jaehyung-hyung said the mullet doesn't fit with him. Because of that he chose the extension hair."

"Then where is he now? I wanna see Hyungie's look with that hair!" Dowoon asks, excitedly. Wonpil can see the stars of hope inside those pure beads of the maknae, makes him want to hug the younger tightly. 

"Oh, he's sleeping over there." Sungjin points out at the corner where Jae sleeps. 

"What?" Brian's eyes got widened. "Does he even finish with the makeup and stuffs?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I don't know, the last minute I saw him, he was still playing with his phone.” Sungjin shrugs. 

"Just let him be. He's been mad and crying because I made him lose last night. so think this as a rest.” Wonpil lets out a laugh and without feeling guilty at all, he's leaving while bringing Dowoon too. "Let's not make a fuss here."

"Yeah, let's get some food before the photoshoot session, Kang Bra." Sungjin said as he followed them out of the room. 

"Okay, I'll get my money. You guys can go first."

The three walk out, following with all of the staff who prepare for the photoshoot before it begins, leaving Brian alone. The man grabs his wallet and phone from his bag. But when he starts to step out, his gaze falls to one silhouette at the corner. As Sungjin said, it's Jae. 

He hesitated at first,  _ should I approach him or not? _ But, after thinking for about two minutes, Brian walks towards the older. He stands in front of him, watching Jae sleep soundly. Jae's head tilts to the right side where the wall prompts him to be his pillow, with his mouth slightly opened. Brian can hear the soft snore from there. 

_ He looks peaceful _ . Brian smiles unconsciously. He's analyzing the hyung's face, before slowly, it stops at his lips.  _ Oh, he puts on some lip-tint. Must be thankful to the makeup noona who made his lips look full like this. _

Brian isn’t lying. Jae’s lips sure look full and soft, covered with watery red color that makes it seem plump enough to be kissed. 

Wait. Did he just think about kissing it?

Brian shakes his head. They’re not like that, he admits. Jae is just his best friend—from being a rival—and his reliable hyung. After lots of bickering they went through in the past, both two realized they had so many things in common, like a sense of humor, speak English well, or an ability to write amazing lyrics from different perspectives. He swears, it’s just that. Nothing more. 

But, the more his stare glued to those plump lips, the more curious he feels about kissing them. 

Eventually, Brian decided to close the distance. He bends down a little, propping up his weight with his arms on Jae’s sides.  _ Fuck _ , he curse. The wave of guilt comes over and this time it feels bigger than before. The younger thinks he’ll regret this afterwards, then afraid he’s not gonna see Jae with the same way again. 

There’s still nobody inside the room except those two, Brian realized it a bit late. With that realization hit him, he brings his thumb on Jae’s lower lip, brushing it softly.  _ It really is soft, just as I thought _ . 

“Nng.” 

As Jae squirms, Brian removes his thumb quickly. His forehead goes frowning. Brian watches him nervously until the older stops, back to sleeping peacefully. 

Brian huffs, relieved his hyung still doesn’t wake up. Before Jae really opens his eyes, Brian distinguishes their distance again. Slowly but sure. Closer, closer, until his lips finally brushed with Jae’s. The kiss goes soft, almost like just a subtle touch, but Brian can feel how smooth and fluffy it is. He has to hold the urge to bite them because who wants to wake Jae’s up in this state? Definitely not Brian. 

Brian stays still for a bit longer. The strawberry flavor lingering softly on his lips. It tastes so delicious that makes brian totally immersed if someone’s step does not sound nearer every second. Panicked, the younger letting go quickly. Eyeing the person who dare to come in. 

“Hyung, you're so slow! What are you doing?” Dowoon asks, his intonation get louder unintentionally. “Manager-hyung said the photoshoot is gonna start one minute again and you still haven't come with us?”

“Wait, weren’t you guys planned to eat--”

“Already finished. We were waiting for you and you’re not showing up yet! Sungjin-hyung thought you changed your mind to not grabbing something, so we decided to eat.” Dowoon rolled his eyes. “What are you doing exactly?”

“Um,” Brian doesn’t know how to answer before he shoots his gaze towards Jae, “I-I was about to wake Jaehyung-hyung’s up.” 

“Oh, he’s still sleeping?” Dowoon sticking out his head. “You’re right. Please wake him up, hyung. The photoshoot is almost start. Everyone’s already there.” He said before he draws back. 

_ Okay.  _ Brian takes a deep breath.  _ Act normal. I know you can do it _ . 

“Jae,” he calls nervously as he shakes Jae’s shoulder, “wake up. The photoshoot is going to start in a minute.”

The older grunts while stretching his limb. Jae’s about to rub his eyes, but Brian managed to warn him, “No, no. Don’t do that. You already have your makeup on.”

Jae blinks. “Am I?”

“Yeah, you are.” Brian nods, smiles fondly. “Come on, hyung. Everyone’s waiting for us.”

They eventually march out from the room, walk side by side. Both of them are covered by silence, busy with each other's thoughts, when Jae decides to break it with an utterance, “Thank you for waking me up, Bri.”

“Don’t mention it. I was in the room too all that time, so I might as well wake you up.”

“Oh? I thought you finished your part.”

“No. Actually we haven't start it yet.”

Jae hums, nodding. 

“By the way, did you have a bad dream just now?” Brian stares as he launches his question. 

“I don’t know, I can’t remember it.” The older one lets out a chuckle. “But, there’s one thing I can’t forget, until now.”

“What is it?”

“Someone kissed me.” He answers, touching his own lips. As if the sensation of the kiss is still lasting.

Brian freeze. His feet stop, he feels like his mind goes blank for one second. 

“I don’t know the person, how he kissed me. All I can remember is his lips were touching mine.” Jae turned his head, facing Brian who left in his back. With a giggle, he continues, “And I don’t know why, I had a feeling that that person is you, Bri.”

Brian left on his silence, racking his brain to find suitable words. “Oh, is that so?” He replies with a little grin. “Perhaps you were thinking about me before you sleep?”

“Yeah, because you looked so good with that mullet. I was stunned like, for a moment, not gonna lie. I swear I can’t get enough of it.” Jae chuckles, sounds so warm in Brian’s ear. “Come on, walk faster. You don’t want to get nagged by Sungjin, do you?”

Brian just nods along as he matches his rhythm with Jae’s legs. He keeps a distance behind Jae, doesn’t have any courage to walk side-by-side again. 

Because deep in his heart, Brian admits he started to see Jae in a different way. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> those beautiful lips bringing out a sinful scene before brian's eyes

“Yes, Sungjin-ssi. I like that expression, keep it up.”

The photographer murmurs, soft enough for Sungjin to hear it. The model is holding his breath as he keeps his face, followed by finger press on the shutter button countless times, filling the set with a  _ click, click, click _ . The camera goes into landscape and portrait position non-stop, until he straightens his back, sets apart the lens from his eyes. Sungjin starts to get up, tailing that camera person, curious with the result too. Along with the other three members, they watch it from the monitor. 

“Ooh, you did well, Hyung!” Dowoon chirps. Amazement clearly there in his pure eyes. 

“Woah, I really like this!” Wonpil points out one fo the results excitedly. The one that has a portrait of Sungjin’s face, raised one brow, giving a fierce look while his left fingers up beside his cheek. The younger is just loving how beautiful the older’s beads are. “Please insert this in the album! Please, please!”

“Slow down, Piri. We haven’t even done our session yet.” Brian taps his shoulder, chuckling when he catches Sungjin’s glare towards Wonpil as if ready to pinch his ears. Though he countless times steal a glance to Sungjin’s results. Silently choose the favorite one too.

In the middle of those four admiring their leader’s portraits, the staff announced, “Okay, we’ll go to the next one!”

“Jaehyung-hyung,” Dowoon moves towards Jae who still standing in front of the mirror, silently observes his own appearance, “are you done yet?”

“Huh?” Jae backs to earth, snaps his neck to Dowoon. “Yeah, I’m done.”

The younger doesn’t give any reply. He only eyeing at Jae picking up his grey suit, then dragging his legs towards the set. The stylist noonas rush, fixing that man’s touch up before the session begins while another staff positioning a chair in the middle of photoset. After his makeup and his hair looks perfect, the photographer instructs him to sit. “Lean your back and open your legs wider. Don’t wear the suit, just hold it on the floor. Ah, your shoulders still stiffen. Just relax--yes, like that,” is what he said. 

Jae nods. He does as what the photographer said, but right before the shutter click, he decided to pop out the first two buttons of his blue navy shirt. He moves his extension hair to his shoulder, kind of showing it off. 

“Ohh, that’s perfect, Jae-ssi. I like that. Try to lift up your chin. Perfect.”

Meanwhile, the other members watching him in awe, especially the maknae lines. Wonpil and Dowoon almost shriek when Jae’s face turns to a fierce mode. They even chant the eldest name and ended up with a shush from Sungjin and their manager. While Brian watches with a face undoubtedly calm that he doesn’t move an inch. This makes their stylists’ work easier to retouch his makeup. But no one knows how noisy his heart is right now.

The scene keeps replaying on his head. Those plump lips never go out since then. The soft and how sweet they are still stinging on Brian’s as if there’s no intention to leave. But Brian himself has no initiative to wipe it off too. Feels nice indeed, but somehow … there’s something inside his heart, whispering, 

_ would be nice if I could taste those lips again _ .

Brian’s eyes wander from Jae’s lips, lowering down to his neck. His collarbone under the milky skin. Two buttons opened up, slightly showing off his chest with a strain of the extension hair laying on top of it. Those eyes are fixing on the floor.  _ How superior he must feel right now _ , Brian’s thought trailing inside his head. The snap of lighting inside the room as a shutter clicks forming a silhouette before Brian’s face. A man kneels down in front of Jae, placing himself between his thighs, throwing a glance with so much hope as he feels his face burning. Brian catches a smirk grows on Jae’s lips when the lengthy and slim fingers grasp that man’s mullet hair. There's a bolt of flame lightning behind his gaze full of lust, makes soft and small hair on the sub’s nape straighten up. Holding his breath, he can feel how Jae threatens him right now send electricity through those sinful fingers that start to rub his neck, tracing the line of his collarbone, his shoulders. Then climbing back upon his face, specifically on the man’s lower lip, brushing the tip of his thumb as if asking permission to enter the hot cave. Meanwhile, the sub only quiver under Jae’s touch, pleading so much kisses from his watery eyes. 

And realization hits Brian hard. That man’s silhouette between Jae’s thighs. It’s him. 

_ Fuck my dirty mind. I shouldn’t think like this _ . Brian shakes his head.  _ We’re not like that. He’s my best friend. My--no, our reliable hyung _ . 

Before he can even erase the delusion that going further and further, someone taps his shoulder. 

“Hey. Your turn, bro.”

Brian can’t hold the urge to lift his head. And eventually, their eyes meet. The same marbles that gazing down in front of the camera. The same irises that turned fierce before which made Brian had a chance to set a dirty illusion about the two of them. 

If only the younger could resist meeting Jae’s eyes, the desire to kiss his lips wouldn’t become this higher. 

.

The photoshoot ended at midnight. But they weren’t going straight to the dorm. As Sungjin’s request cause he’s craving for ramen, they made a stop, though Dowoon kept whining for being sleepy and yawned countless times Wonpil must patting him, intended to make the maknae wouldn’t throw a tantrum. It was the leader’s will, but the one who ordered too many bowls of ramen was Brian. He didn’t do it without reason. The bassist thought that if he eats so much ramen more than his usual portion, he could distract himself from the dirty hallucination that still lingering in his mind. But, eventually, he couldn’t. The ramen soup left Jae’s plump lips so greasy, the lamp above the heads make them shone. Under the table, Brian found his legs moved fidgety. Oh, how he wanted to kiss those lips so badly, though they might feel like ramen and no sweetness like he tasted when Jae was sleeping after had his makeup done. But Brian is really okay with it! As long as he can have a taste again on Jae’s lips. 

In the end, his fantasy is going wilder and not turning down any soon even after they reached their dorm. Brian feels thirsty as ever, doesn’t bother again to argue with himself. The denials such as  _ We’re not like that! I and Jaehyung-hyung are just friends! Plus, we’re straight! _ are seems like vanishing from his mind. Just an ego dominates him. 

“Hey, Bri,” Jae calls. The time Brian snaps back to reality, Jae, already changed to his white tee and sweatpants, bringing his long steps towards the younger. He hands out his phone. “Can you charge my phone? It’s three percent already and I need to use the toilet right now.”

“Oh, okay.” Brian nods as seeing him flies to the bathroom before Wonpil, leaving the keyboardist pouts.

The bassist does as Jae’s told. He trots to Jae’s room, plugging in the cable. There’s a red light signing the phone is successfully charged. But, one thing that leaves Brian stands a little longer is the lock screen. 

It’s a collage of his three portraits with mullet hair. The one that showed his side profile. His full-face from the front with eyes glaring straight’s photo. And he displayed his jaw-line while the eyelids closed as if presented how long those eyelashes are. Brian stunned for a moment. Lots of guesses shot his brain, wondering  _ what’s the meaning of this _ too much.

And before he moves from the room, Jae’s already standing at the doorway. 

“Bri?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, im making brian thirstily chasing jae's lips. and i planned to write another chapter of this, and it's gonna be the final.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biggest thanks to mydayismade who had beta read this chap!

Brian feels his breath hitch as he catches the tall lanky figure at the door frame give him a questionable look. 

“O-oh … Jae.” He says, voice stammering a bit. “I thought you were gonna take a while to clean yourself like you usually do?”

Jae answers with a gentle shake of his head and a small frown etches its way across his forehead, suspicion laced in the wrinkles there. Hearing the trembling inside the younger’s voice made Jae wonder if Brian tampered with his phone. And he feels like it really is true, judging by the look Brian gives him--eyes widened and a slight pink tinge spreading through his cheeks as he plays with his fingers, forming weird patterns. Jae doesn’t think to wait for Brian’s answer as he senses the younger won’t tell him anything anytime soon. So, he strides forward, checking his phone, thoughtfully thinking that Brian may have done something bad. 

In a second, Jae finds out that he’s actually the one who did something bad, something even worse than the thought that Brian hacked his Twitter. 

“Uh, Jae,” Brian calls, feeling his heartbeat thump louder and louder, “sorry, I didn’t mean to take a look at your lock screen. You know, it automatically lights up when the device is being charged.”

No answer comes from Jae’s mouth. He pushes the urge to quickly change his lock screen away as that would be useless right now. Brian already saw it, he can’t back away from the fact he changed the Chicken Little wallpaper he had saved earlier on their trip to a new lock screen. They stand there without a word and without making eye contact because Brian prefers to stare at his feet. He’s so freaking scared, he thinks Jae will burst in anger any second now, the elder’s silence terrifying him. This is just a waste of time, they know, but they can’t move from their spots or say anything to explain the situation 

“You … saw it.” Jae’s voice breaks the silence. 

Brian gulps down, hoping the voice that will come out doesn’t sound squeaky. “Yes, I did.”

“So, um, what do you think about it?”

Lifting his head carefully, Brian’s gaze meets Jae’s, almost not believing what the guitarist just asked.  _ Seriously?  _ “Why--why do you ask so...suddenly?”

“Because...there’s no way I can take it back when you already saw everything--”

“It was just your lock screen--”

“But it has your face all over it, and that’s telling enough.” Jae clenches his fists. “That’s why I think there’s no use in hiding it anymore. I don’t see a reason to be mad at you, because this is literally my fault. So I want to ask, what do you think of it, though I’m sure you’d undeniably find me weird as hell--”

“No, I--well, yes, I thought you were a weirdo because you used my photo, not to mention from the photoshoot we had earlier, which I don’t have any idea how you could have had the pictures so fast.” Brian rambles, taking a deep breath before he continues, ”But, truthfully, I was more concerned about your intentions.” Brian cuts himself off before he exposes any of the guilt he had around five minutes before Jae came in. "Why … why do you have my photos?"

Jae swallows harshly, hoping he can somehow slow his erratic heartbeat that has blood rushing mercilessly into his ears. He’s far from ready to answer Brian’s question. There’s so much at risk. “I’m going to tell you the reason, so please don’t be mad at me, Bri.” When the taller man catches the younger’s nod of affirmation, Jae takes it as a cue to get straight to his honest answer. "If you ask me why...well, I guess it’s because I've been admiring this side of you when you do photoshoots."

Brian blinks. "What side?"

This time, Jae stares down at the ground, watching his feet fidget. “The-the mullet … looks extremely perfect on you,” he whispers. 

There’s a heavy question mark within Brian’s frown and gaze, making him tilt his head. The bassist still doesn’t catch where this conversation is leading to. “Suddenly?”

Jae almost attempts to rip every strand of his blond hair out, blaming himself for not being clear. He was absolutely not prepared for this to happen. “Um, I’m saying your mullet is what I’ve been looking at ever since the stylists first made you wear it in the makeup room.”

Brian feels his cheeks heat up and he gets flustered all of a sudden, mostly because he recalls that there was an accident--not really an accident though because Brian really intended to kiss those inviting, plump lips--that took place when they were the only ones alone. He also remembers how Jae was praising his mullet when they walked to the photoshoot together, after the kiss. Brian gives his elder member a response while rubbing the nape of his flushed neck. “Oh, uh, thank you. I guess?” He says, stuttering with an uncertainty that Brian himself doesn’t know the origins of. Brian is usually used to casually taking compliments, he even jokes around about them sometimes. However, when it comes from Jae, he’s suddenly lost for words. Remembering the way Jae voiced his adoration twice makes Brian come to a conclusion, “Ah, is that the reason you kept my photos? Because you like them so much?”

A blush creeps up Jae’s cheeks. His natural reaction is to want to scream a loud yes, but he tries to maintain himself, whispering, “... I didn’t say that.”

Brian’s slightly taken aback when he sees the flushed appearance of Jae’s face, it’s redder than his own. He realizes Jae didn’t even say he liked them, but Brian doesn’t want to admit the mistake he’s made so he counters, “You put it as your wallpaper so you could see them constantly, right? That’s the epitome of liking them, Jae!”

“I told you, I just think it looks nice!” Jae nearly shouts, he can catch Sungjin’s voice in the background telling the maknaes to go to sleep. “And you’re one to talk as if you haven’t been watching me ever since the start of the photoshoot.”

“What?”

There’s a glint in both of Jae’s beady eyes, attempting to take this as a chance to clap back. “I saw you, Brian. You had your eyes on me when I was doing my session. Like, you literally sat in the corner of the room, your phone in your hand, but didn’t even try to give it any attention. Instead, you were looking at me, too stunned with, I don’t know, my appearance maybe--” 

“Was not!”

“--you didn’t realize my session had ended, and I had to pat you to bring you back down to earth.”

Brian holds his breath, astounded with how much Jae had been right, down to every little detail. The bassist feels like he wants to fold himself in two and throw himself into the sea out of embarrassment. Brian was just so preoccupied with the delusion he envisioned that he could almost feel Jae’s fingers brushing over his skin, touching him.

Watching Brian remain silent makes Jae feel victorious. Shrugging, he adds, “Let’s be honest here, Brian. Why did you stare at me like that?” A teasing lilt infiltrating his tone.

“D-don’t try changing the subject! You yourself haven’t been completely honest!”

“There’s no need to talk about me anymore. It’s more interesting trying to find the explanation behind those stares--”

“Yes, there is. Because you’ll never believe that I had the same reason as you!” 

One blink. Two blinks. “You did?”

Brian nods slowly, curses  _ I didn’t confront him for this.  _ He just wanted to know what was behind that lock screen and where did Jae get them, but then this Chicken Little Hyung struck him with a wondering face. Brian’s fox-like eyes look to his toes, fidgeting again. “Yeah. I like your--your hair extensions too. Looks good on you, especially when it’s covering your … um,” Brian halts for a bit, not even sure if this will be appropriate to say, “slightly bare chest. And your collarbones too. I-I think it made you hotter.”

Then Brian ends it with him covering his mouth.  _ Okay. I’m going too far _ . 

But the reaction Jae gives the next second makes Brian astonished. The taller man heaves out a sigh. “Thank God. You know what, I regretted getting hair extensions. I was afraid it ruined my appearance even though it’s been my wish for a long time.”

“What? No! It was really perfect, Jae. Didn’t you see Dowoon and Wonpil cheering like a fanboy for you?”

“I-I saw that, but you know they’ve always made fun of me. Those two even played with it, twirling that thing between their fingers until it almost curled up.” Jae retorts, scratching his neck bashfully. As his ears turn red, Jae starts to mumble, “I felt like it was only me who thought I looked good when I took a look at myself in the mirror. You know, my eyes look so small that it must have been a hassle for the stylists, and my lips are just too full for a man.”

This is the part Brian hates about Jae. The older man always has a lack of confidence, no matter how many times Brian or other members encourage and compliment him. Something inside weighs Jae’s heart down, his self-esteem going lower and lower every time someone compliments him. In front of those people, he shrugs it off, acting as if he doesn’t take it all that seriously, but when he finds his space, his freedom in their dorm, Jae starts to brood and overthink every sweet word he was told while staring at the mirror. 

Brian takes a few steps forward. He clenches his fist, mustering up all his courage for some reason. “Hey, I’m gonna be straightforward. The way you talk down on yourself, like just now, has always made me sick, you know.”

“It’s okay. I make myself sick too--”

Brian cups the guitarist’s cheeks, pinning a glare to those small beady marbles. Jae can catch the sight of blush surfacing up from beneath the younger’s cheeks. “Shut the fuck up, will you? I need to show you something, I’ve got something to prove to you.”

This is going to be risky. This will flip their whole world upside down. Their relationship will either bloom like a beautiful rose or turn into prickly thorns, drawing blood from anyone involved. Brian knows that. They both do. But he doesn't quit from doing what he’s finally settled on doing. His calloused fingers take in every inch of Jae's soft skin, feeling it as he slowly rubs his thumbs across the supple surface. Then with a surge of confidence, Brian closes his eyes and presses his lips onto Jae's. The kiss is soft, no lust but only the sincerity and words that Brian finds hard to be conveyed through speech involved. He knows the waves of shyness will punch him in his entire soul later (though the one Brian does right now is more than embarrassing). He had prepared to be rejected by Jae in a rude way, either by getting shoved or yelled at, so the younger tries to savor the sweet and plumpness of Jae’s lips. The heavenly taste uplifts Brian to a surreal realm of pleasure, his own heartbeat pounding against his chest as he tastes those pink lips as much as he can. But it's been one minute already and Brian hasn't sensed the sign Jae reciprocating Brian pulls off, staring into Jae's eyes. 

Chuckling, he teases, "This is when you should close your eyes, Jae."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. Whether closed or opened, your eyes still look cute and beautiful, just like every other part of you." Brian brings his lips away from Jae’s, aiming to peck at each of Jae's eyes. "Your crooked nose from when you broke it as a child." One kiss to his nose. "Your eyebrows sometimes furrow in your sleep." Brian kisses both of the guitarist’s eyebrows. "Your forehead that you hide with long bangs. These soft fluffy cheeks that are always puffed up when you eat or when squished onto pillows." Brian places a kiss against every one of them. "I've always adored all of them. All of you. Even your hair extensions, even if it’s temporary."

Brian stares right into Jae's eyes, as fondness causes the corners of the bassist's lips to lift. "You're beautiful, Jae. There, I answered your question. Properly, this time."

And how Jae can handle all of those compliments all at once time? His brain feels like malfunctioning a bit with how Brian's low voice that sounds deeper (one of Jae's favorite things), Brian's face, and Brian's words, jumbled up like a twisted string in chaos, leave his mouth agape without a single response. 

"But, my most favorite thing out of all of your beautiful features is," Brian takes Jae’s silence as a chance to steal a kiss from his lips again, "this."

Jae, not moving even an inch, finds his eyes growing wider. Brian realizes it, a warm smile slowly shifting into a cheeky grin. "I can feel your face getting hot, Jae."

Jae gasps, shaking his head in an attempt to shove Brian's hands away. The younger replies with a chuckle while taking a step back to give them a little distance between them again. As the older blinks for the nth time, he asks, involuntarily letting out a breathy voice, "What was that? Why--why did you--"

"Oh, I don't know? I think I clearly told you the reasons, didn’t I?" Brian shrugs. "And you were never gonna stop talking and thinking lowly of yourself unless if I did that."

"But you didn't have to do it like that! Don't you know how shocked I was, like, my body was literally frozen?!" Brian responds with a breathy laugh while starting to walk back to his room. But, as soon as the older finishes his sentence, a realization hits him. The familiar taste of a pair of lips that felt too real in his dream, not to mention the blurry sight of the person who those lips belonged to, that crashed against his, that he’d mistaken as Brian. And the feeling is getting stronger by now. "Wait. Did you … actually, really kiss me when I slept? In the makeup room?"

Brian whips his head towards Jae, almost snapping his neck in the process. "Yeah,” he answers, surely, “Because, you know, how could I resist kissing those beautiful lips of yours, Hyung?"

Without waiting for another answer, the door is closed. Leaving Jae standing still, his neck and face flushed a deep red. As his consciousness starts to float away, he quickly moves, throwing himself on his bed stomach first. Butterflies tickle at the bottom of his stomach as he is filled with overflowing joy, the guitarist’s heartbeat beating like crazy. The person he always thought hated him actually adores him, peppering him with lots of kisses, even to his lips. 

And there's Brian, quickly striding to his room, burying himself under the duvet. Disbelief filters through his mind as he questions  _ how could I say that so confidently? _ Brian has had enough of him humiliating himself today and he just wants to hide beneath the duvet forever.

They both lay on their backs, facing the white ceiling above. This time, when they open their eyes, welcoming the next day with nothing but work as usual to look forward to, there are a couple of things that won’t be like usual again _. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end. Thank you so much for reading! Constructive critics are all appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @.orenjiorangee


End file.
